This invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling a video signal print system which stores in its memory the video signal of a desired frame of a picture played back on a video recording-playback apparatus.
Techniques pertinent to the present invention are described in the following publications.
1. JP-A-56-64884 PA1 2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,366 PA1 IEEE Transactions on Consumer Electronics, Vol. CE-31, No. 3, August 1985, pp. 431-437, "A COLOR VIDEO PRINTER WITH SUBLIMATION DYE TRANSFER METHOD", by Hanma et al.
The techniques described in the above publications do not consider such functions as the selection of a specific frame of a picture, e.g., a scene of swinging of a conventional golf club at the exact moment when its head hits a ball, and the accurate printing of the frame of the picture on a printer. Namely, the conventional techniques fail to extract a specific scene accurately and easily from a series of frames of a picture of active motion.